(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring and dispensing assembly of the type for measuring and dispensing precise amounts of material such as powdered metal.
Powdered metal parts are made by fabricating a mold having a cavity the approximate shape of the part to be made and filling the cavity with powder metal and thereafter subjecting the mold to heat and pressure. As will be appreciated, different molds with different cavities are required for various different parts and, therefore, the amount of powdered metal required to fill the cavity from mold to mold will vary.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are assemblies known to the prior art for dispensing fixed volumes or quantities of material. There is not available, however, an assembly which will measure and dispense various different selected precise volumes or amounts of material.